1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to an electrical connector, and more particularly to an electrical connector adapted for mounting in a notch of a Printed Circuit Board.
2. Description of the Related Art
Conventional electrical connectors, such as Universal Serial Bus (USB) connectors, generally include a dielectric housing, a plurality of contacts retained in the housing and a periphery shielding shell surrounding the housing for preventing from Electro-Magnetic Interfere (EMI). The shell generally has a retaining device, by which the connector is fasten on one surface of the PCB, directly extending therefrom.
TW Patent No. 392971 discloses a first type electrical connector, which is substantially similar to aforementioned conventional electrical connectors. The retaining device laterally extends from the approximate mid-height portion of the shell. The electrical connector is assembled in a notch of a PCB with the retaining device locked on the PCB, which will reduce the height of connector on the PCB. But, if the connector is assembled on another, bottom surface of the PCB, it can not ensure a normal mating.
TW Patent No. 521888 discloses a second type electrical connector, which should be assembled on a bottom surface of a PCB in light of layout of the PCB. Thus, for ensure a normal mating of a complementary connector inserted into the connector for facility of users, another metal shell is added encasing the connector to retain it on the PCB. However, this type connector is complex and increases cost.
Hence, an improved electrical connector is desired to overcome the above problems.